


Süss (sweet)  (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Armed with sweet deliciousness.  Pen and ink drawing of Jester Lavorre.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jester: "Okay okay okay!"

Pen and ink on hot press watercolor paper. Finished size ~8x10". WIP can be found [here](https://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/622744145643094016/ready-for-the-clean-linear-scan-should-i-choose).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color version of the pen and ink drawing.

Colored version of the pen and ink drawing.


End file.
